


Rockets And Stars

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Dreamdox, Dansen - Freeform, Danvers Sisters, Developing Relationship, DirectorOlsen, F/F, Flirting, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sports, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, date, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: Alex, Kelly and the Superfriends visit a soccer game#DansenFicWeek “Agree to disagree" and “Sports”Inspired by my girlfriend and me rooting for opposing teams during the FWWC2019





	Rockets And Stars

"Nachos, large with extra cheese, the Rockets Burger, two chocolate churros and a medium diet coke," Kara wrapped up her order.

"Diet coke, huh?" Alex snickered.

"Um, sorry, you want something, too?"

"Nah, I'm good. Kelly snuck in some healthy snacks, and I--" she trailed off, watching Kara try to balance her food and drink. "Do you need help with that?"

"I got it." Kara announced as she carefully walked back to their seats.

"Pretty sweet of your girlfriend to get us all vip tickets for your favorite team's biggest game of the season. I didn't know Lena was into women's soccer." Alex teased.

"Okay, one L-Corp is like their main sponsor as part of this community support program along with a bunch of other local teams. Second, she calls it football, not soccer, because it's more European, and three...she's not my girlfriend!" A light blush colored her cheeks as she scream-whispered the last words.

Alex enjoyed teasing Kara about her blatantly obvious crush on the CEO. Not that Lena wasn't just as annoying oblivious about it. Two years of back and forth, maybe and maybe-not, dating the guys, everyone could agree on were the worst possible options and shall never be mentioned again, the gang had given up on them ever admitting how they felt about each other.

"Whatever you say, sis." Alex smirked. "While you two act like idiots, I'll enjoy watching our girls crush these Metropolis Star losers for the seventh time in a row."

They made it back to their seats in the very comfortable vip section of the stadium. Kelly was talking animatedly with J'onn, Nia and Brainy, who seemed irritated by the concept of watching people run after a ball for 90 minutes as entertainment.

"How primitive." he eventually remarked, earning himself an eye-roll and a pat on the back from J'onn.

"Just go with it," he chuckled.

"Miss me," Alex launched herself into the seat next to Kelly, leaning in for a kiss.

"So much," Kelly smiled, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"Eww gross."

"Shut up, Kara, you're just jealous you don't get to kiss," she cut herself off when Lena Kieran Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, seemingly appeared out of nowhere dressed from head to toe in National City Rockets gear. Kara choked on her churro. It was definitely. A. Look.

"Hey guys," she gave a timid wave and sat down next to Kara, who was still trying to regain some composure.

Studying Lena's outfit and then everyone else's in their group Alex raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who was the only one not wearing a red and white jersey. "Hey Kel, aren't you gonna support your local team?"

"I'm not really a," she quickly cut herself off, looking around a little nervously. "Um well, I didn't think wearing a blue Metropolis Stars jersey amidst a group of Rockets fans was such a good idea." She finished in a low voice so the people around couldn't overhear.

"You're a Stars fan?" Alex dramatically, put her hand on her chest in mock offense, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? They've had a great season so far and got some really talented new players. Plus Hanson and Sullivan are undoubtedly the best midfielders in the entire league."

"Yeah, well, they just got lucky against Opal City. Anyone can score against that lousy defense."

"The Rockets defense is pretty lousy, too. If it wasn't for Decker, they would've lost half their games."Kelly countered, a little more confident.

"But they didn't. A few hiccups, so what, they're still the best team and they'll destroy Metropolis today as they have done every time in the past two years." Alex leaned back grinning smugly.

"Whatever, " Kelly conceded. "May the best team win."

"You mean, the Rockets." Kelly rolled her eyes at Alex's antics.

"Let’s agree to disagree."

\- - - - - - -

Come halftime Alex's nerves were frayed. The National City Rockets gained an early lead after only four minutes, which lead to some trash talking and a weird little victory dance only Kara joined in as the players on the pitch celebrated the goal.

But just as quickly Metropolis scored the equalizer. Kelly only smiled, while Alex sulked, occasionally ranting about the 'lack of motivation' and 'creative' gameplay and 'why change a winning team' in response to National City's top scorer being substituted by a new addition with barely any experience. It was tense and Metropolis' midfield dream team managed to outsmart their defense at almost comical ease. Alex went as far as accusing them of being aliens using superpowers, but J'onn assured her they were just really in sync.

During the break J'onn went to get them all drinks. Kara tried her best not to stare at Lena THAT way, but was failing miserably. Brainy still didn't understand the purpose of the game and why giving everyone a ball wasn'T an option, but he ran simulations and announced that with 97,4 percent certainty despite previous outcomes Metropolis would be victorious, which earned him a threat of having to work overtime at the DEO whenever his next date with Nia was coming up.

For the remaining time of the break, Kelly managed to distract Alex enough from the game, by teasing that even though her team might lose, she could still get lucky tonight. The blush on Alex's face almost rivaling the bright red of her jersey.

Just in time for the kickoff of the second half, J'onn returned with seven cups of beer. Lena declined and pulled a flask from under her jersey. Kara almost dropped her cup at the brief sight of exposed skin, but thanks to super speed and enhanced reflexes only spilled a few drops.

Alex had to restrain herself from shaking her head at her sister any harder and instead grabbed three of the cups, handing one to Kelly and keeping two for herself. If the second half was going to go the same way as the first half did, she definitely needed alcohol.

It got worse. The only time the Rockets got close to the Stars' goal it was determined to be offside, then a nasty foul lead to Grey being sent off the pitch with a red card and Henson scored her second goal in the game with an admittedly very impressive trick shot. Alex sank deeper into her seat, quietly sipping on her second cup of beer, while Kelly scooted closer, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Out-numbered and with only a few minutes left on the clock, the players had seemingly given up any hope on turning the game. Stumbling over her own feet Briggs lost the ball to Sullivan, who then scored Metropolis' third goal.

Alex wasn't even watching the game anymore and just pouted at her empty cups, wishing she had thought of bringing a flask of whiskey. Though whatever Lena had must've been much stronger or she just had a very low tolerance, because when Briggs trotted back across the field, she got up off her seat, slightly imbalanced and with a thick Irish accent yelled, "you're a wanker, number nine!" at the irritated player and then sat back down as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Alex chuckled, looking up at Kelly's beautiful brown eyes, beaming with happiness and she couldn't help but think how much she loved seeing her girlfriend happy. How much she loved Kelly and how much she'd love to tell her that, but it was still so soon. Probably too soon. So instead she put her arm around Kelly's shoulder and pulled her into a long tender kiss, conveying all the emotions she couldn't yet put into words.

When the referee whistled to end the game and the Metropolis Stars officially won the game ending a two year 'curse'. Alex decided that she too had won today and every day of her life because she could spend it with this amazing woman.

"Next time, though," she smirked at Kelly.

"Mhm sure," Kelly nodded intertwining their hands. "Wanna get out of here, champ?" She added with a suggestive wink.

Looking around Alex spotted Lena having collapsed on Kara's shoulder, causing the blond to nervously fidget with her glasses, looking back at her for help. Alex just grinned and mouthed a 'you got this' at Kara and turned back to Kelly.

"Yep, let's go."


End file.
